


Take Me or Leave Me

by missusedstars (mercutia)



Series: Like Person A and Person B [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, i cant do fluff well apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutia/pseuds/missusedstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  l0nglivethefast-times (on tumblr): "write a really fluffy cute bethan fic about ethan not having his first kiss :3"</p><p>I wouldn't say REALLY fluffy but it was fun :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me or Leave Me

"Huzzah! The third time IS in fact the charm." Benny bounced into Ethan's room, dropped his bag on the floor, and slid into the swivel chair.

The boy on the bed blinked and went back to playing the new Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh, come on, you're not gonna ask? Not even a hi?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Ethan's mouth. "You said 'huzzah.' That's never been a good sign. I don't want to know."

Benny groaned and spun in his chair, muttering to himself. "...Not... a 'hi..' just ask... he knows... he wants to... proud of yourself here... feeling like Xander Har-"

"Okay! Hi! No need to go on the Buffy tangent, I'll bite. Third time of what?"

Benny jumped off the chair and stood over Ethan. "First, you love my Buffy rant- Stop shaking your head. Second, third time of- okay, that desk is a deathtrap. My knee is throbbing. Protruding angles make swivel-jumping hard. Take a note for when you buy a new on-"

"Benny, I'll revoke the question."

Benny harumphed. "Geeeeez, you wound me. ANYWAY, guess who just made out with the one and only, Carolin Parker."

Ethan sat up quickly. "No way!"

"Waaaaaay. Best part is I completely magic-tested her and she's clean, not a sign of supernatural in sight," Benny said smugly. 

"Wait, so..." Ethan was confused.

"So....?" Benny squinted at him.

"Carolin was your third kiss."

"Well, yeah." Benny thought he had it figured out and smirked at the boy. "Jealous, huh? Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get your first before college graduation."

"Hey! Shush..."

"Aw, you know I'm just kidding." Benny laid down next to Ethan on the small bed. 

"Honestly? With the amount of stuff going on in this town, I probably will have to leave for college for any type of non-monster relationship. Why is it only the evil ones attracted to me?" Ethan asked rhetorically, dramatically sighing into his PlayStation Portable. 

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile before Ethan had to ask. "Carolin was your third, but how come I never heard about the first and second? Best friend failure right there." 

Benny laughed, kind of tense. "Ah, well, you know Reagan Sandstorm in our 6th grade PE class? The girl that-"

"The girl that always carried Q-Tips around to clean her ears between classes? THAT girl?! Oh, my God, Ben! Dude, you totally shouldn't have told me this. I don't think I'll ever stop making fun of you."

Benny sat up in defense. "SHE kissed ME."

"Ever. Not ever. Ever ever ever everever. Oh, this is rich."

"Apparently, you need reminded that I'm +3 on the kissing scale compared to your lovely little 0. I'm sure Sarah would love to hear how little experience you have th-ow!" Being whacked with a pillow shouldn't hurt that hard. Maybe it was a Seer thing.

"Benny, Reagan is like, negative points. Not even Carolin Parker earns those back."

"Jealous, much?"

"Less so now, thanks. I can't wait to hear kiss number 2."  
   
Benny tensed and stood up. "Um, actually, I'm probably expected home now... I have to call Carolin before her cheerleading practice anyway, y'know since my phone got crushed... By a kanima... So... B-"

"Wow, you are totally in the negative kissing scale, aren't you? Dude, just tell me. Endless mockery must go both ways." 

Benny mumbled something while staring at the door like it was a Mission Impossible-esque escape route. Ethan just have him a Look and Benny sat down on the edge of the bed, back to him.

"Andy Summers."

Ethan blinked and was silent for a second. "Andy as in Andrew Comic-Book-Nerd-Omg-I-Have-The-Same-Last-Name-As-Cyclops Summers?"

"Ethan, do we know another Andy Summers?! I'm leaving, see you tomorrow." he stood up quickly and went to grab his bag. 

"Wait, no, Benny! Details!" Treat it like you did the Reagan kiss, but less mocking, thought Ethan.

"Last summer when you spent two months in England with your cousins? Yeah. We got close alright. We like the same stuff. One night we were watching Bourne Ultimatum and I kind of leaned over and.. No, I can't even rememb- Bye."

"So you kissed him?"

Benny looked pained. "I don't know, yeah."

"And you liked it?"

"I don't know."

"So you're-?"

"I don't know."

"...Is this why Andy never talks to us anymore?"

Benny blushed. Hard. "No, I... Okay, you came back and like, I guess we didn't hang out as much and he was jealous or something-" Benny started bouncing from foot to foot, looking at the floor. "I guess he thought we were together or something, I mean it was one time, I guess I was an asshole or somethin-" 

Ethan had stood up and hugged the kid who looked on the verge of crying. "Hey, calm down, you're cool, we're cool."

Benny sighed and hugged him back, letting his backpack drop to the floor. "I, uh, suppose I can stay a little longer." He pulled away.

"That sounds good." Ethan walked over to the computer and loaded up Minecraft. "Join me?"

Benny took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Duh. But grab the laptop and we can go downstairs and watch Battlestar Galactica. You can fantasize about how much you wish Katee Sackhoff would be your first ki-oof!"

Seriously. What was with Seers and their pillow-throwing strength?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Not explicitly Bethan, but I can try to continue is anyone wishes?
> 
> Edit: I'm a member of the MBAV on-going role-play at mbsav-rp.tumblr.com and we need a few more members. If anyone is interested, head over there and check it out. My character is Mackenzie Sullivan (mac-of-demonic-grins.tumblr.com) and I'm looking for someone to play the Azura Bayley open female character that I kind of want to ship with Kenzie. Please if you could, try and become a part? It's all pretty fun!


End file.
